


Routine Kisses

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, routine kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The apartment is quiet as Chris pushes the door shut after himself. The jingle of his keys sounds loud in the silence, and he drops them on the door-side table where another set of keys already sits. The keys on the table are a dead giveaway—Phichit is home, but where is he?





	Routine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing   
> -  
> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

The apartment is quiet as Chris pushes the door shut after himself. The jingle of his keys sounds loud in the silence, and he drops them on the door-side table where another set of keys already sits. The keys on the table are a dead giveaway—Phichit is home, but where is he?

Chris takes off his coat and shoes, pushing his feet into those comfy slippers they have in a basket by the door. Phichit would murder anyone who walked into their home with shoes on, and he would do it smiling as brightly as ever. He would also use a pillow or something to avoid bloodstains on his carpet.

Chris sets his briefcase down in the hallway and loosens his tie as he walks around the apartment.

The kitchen is empty, but there are dinner ingredients spread along the countertops and on various chopping boards. Chris furrows his brow, because it’s not like Phichit to leave things lying around like that.

Next he checks the living room, but it’s empty aside from the hamsters in their cage and the cat napping on the couch. Chris continues his search, walking up the two steps leading into their bedroom. The door is ajar and he pushes it open all the way, and there he finds Phichit.

Phichit is sitting on the bed with his back turned to the door, and for a moment Chris feels a pang of worry, because Phichit looks like he’s slumped down in a bout of depression. As he walks around the bed, Chris stops and smiles, because Phichit is definitely slumped down to look at something but there is a wide smile on his face and no hint of sadness anywhere.

Phichit doesn’t say anything to acknowledge Chris’ presence, but he tilts his head just slightly to the side. Chris paces over and presses a gentle kiss on the upturned cheek, muttering, “Hello, love.” He sits down beside Phichit and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Mmh,” Phichit says and leans into the touch.

Chris kisses Phichit’s cheek again, because it’s  _there_  and because he  _can_ , and because the cheek is connected to the most gorgeous being on earth, who just so happens to be his husband.

“What’s up? I was worried for a moment because you left the kitchen in a mess. I thought you were abducted by aliens or something,” Chris jokes, smoothing a hand down Phichit’s arm.

“Oh, sorry,” Phichit says, finally looking up from his lap. “I was making dinner and I happened to remember that there was this one photo in the album that I just needed to look at.”

Chris smiles as he cranes his neck and looks at the photo in question. It’s the two of them in white tuxedos, arms looped around one another’s as they feed each other cake. “The wedding album again?”

Phichit smiles without shame. “The best day of my life, why wouldn’t I want to look back at it?”

Chris hooks a finger under Phichit’s chin and is granted access to his lips. “Mmh, best day of my life as well,” he mutters after the kiss. “Truth be told, all days after that day have been the best day ever, because I get to wake up next to this gorgeous being and call him my husband.”

He expects the elbow in his side, and Phichit doesn’t disappoint. “I love you, you sappy dork,” Phichit says, softening the jab of his sharp elbow.

“Now this day has already been the best day of my life and all, but it would get better if you put down that photo album and—” Chris wiggles his eyebrows, “—came into the kitchen and made dinner with me.”

Phichit rolls his eyes.

“And then afterwards I get to eat strawberries off your nipples, right?” Chris bats his lashes.

Phichit laughs the whole way into the kitchen, but he lets Chris eat strawberries off his nipples after dinner, so Chris counts that as a win. It’s awesome when all days are the best day of his life.


End file.
